Into A World I Never Knew Existed
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: It all started with a 15 year old girl whose life couldn't really get any duller or worse.Who knew one night in her 15 years of life would absolutely change everything.All from learning of her true purpose and destiny to making new friends especially a certain red-headed guardian protector.I do not own anything from Nintendo or Super Smash Bros games. Please Review and Enjoy!
1. So much for a simple Life

Into A World I never Knew Existed Chapter 1: So much for a simple life

Ok, I'm a 15 year old girl, who you might say is very shy indeed. But, none the less friendly. I don't have too many friends and don't go out much. But, today I felt as if something was going to happen. It's weird I was just right when it came to these type things. "Kumi! Dinner is ready!" Mom shouted from down stairs. "Alright, be down there in a minute!" I shouted back to her. I put my journal down then hide it back in its hiding place. Running down the steps to the dinner table I saw we were having my favorite pepper steak and broccoli. "What took you so long to get down here? Were you sitting up there playing that game you love so much again?" She asked teasingly. "Nope, I was thinking about something that crossed my mind." I said to her innocently. _Truth was that I really want to know what happened to dad or why lately I keep having this strange suspicion that something is going to happen._ "Sugoi! Mom this pepper steak and broccoli are delicious." I said with a smile. All I got was silence and that made me look up from my plate to her. I observed her face and noticed she wouldn't look me in the eye and had this guilty look.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked curiously. "Well, I've gotten a new job in New York city but we can't afford to move there, so I'll be leaving you in the house alone for three to six months." She said quietly. "What?! Why are you just telling me this and when are you suppose to leave?!" I yelled dropping my fork. "Kumi dear please understand is for the best and I made arrangements so that the neighbors will check on you every couple days or so. Also, I'm leaving for the airport in 15 minutes." She said with a frown and pointed to her bags that were near the door. _How irresponsible can my mother be, I mean I can take care of myself but I'm only has to be the worse idea she has had especially since we've been struggling as of lately. _"Alright, if you promise to call every weekend to tell me how things are going then I'll be fine with you going." I said with my arms crossed. Mom hugged me then left out the house with her bags.

After that I heard her car leaving the driveway and she was gone and with that I decided to go to bed. So I went back up to my room switched into my pajama's which was a hot pink tank top that said princess on it in white and black pajama pants. I turned off my light and climbed into my bed. Later that night, I was peacefully sleeping when a blue light woke me up. So I looked all over my room for the source of the light and came to realize what it was. My Wii was glowing in a strange light and not just the usual light the entire Wii itself was bathed in it. Being the lazy person I am, threw the blanket over my head and started drifting off back to sleep. Although before sleep completely took over I swore I heard someone say "Tomorrow her journey will begin, for now let her rest. She has a big task ahead of her and this may be her last chance to have any peace." A distant male voice said. "Remember, you are being trusted with this task of guiding and protecting her. Are you sure you can handle this?" An angelic womanly voice said. "Yes, milady I can handle this no worries. I'll bring her here unharmed tomorrow and thus will begin her journey. Hopefully she can save us all." The male voice said then the glow died instantly. _Her? Who are they talking about and it couldn't possibly be me. But, those voices why do they sound so familiar to me?_ After that I drifted off to sleep into the dream world of unconsciousness.


	2. Me The Chosen One? No Way!

Into A World I Never Knew Existed Chapter 2: Me the Chosen One?! No Way!

The Next morning I was awakened by the evil bright sun. It beamed its brightest beams on my face just to annoy me in my opinion. I laid in bed and thought back to last night and the voice. "Man is it just me or did that male voice sound familiar to me? Oh well today us just another dull day." I mumbled then climbed out of bed and heading for my personal shower. 15 minutes later, I came out the bathroom dressed in my school uniform that I hated so much. It consisted of a mustard yellow blouse, a green tie, a green pleated mini skirt, yellow leggings or stockings, and black dress shoes._ I hate this uniform more than anything especially in the winter time and fall. Stupid perverted boys and stupid popular girls. _I glanced at the clock only to realize I've only got an hour to get to school before the bell rings. I picked up a brush and started brushing my waist length purple hair and then tied it up in a side ponytail with a green ribbon. I grabbed my tote bag and a apple then ran out the door locking it and left for school. Although too bad I didn't remember to pack lunch that would have prevented so much drama today.

Later on that day, after finally getting into the house and locking the door. I threw my tote bag on the kitchen table and went to the refrigerator taking out an apple and biting into it. "Man I hate Algebra it makes my mind go numb. Oh well, time to play my SSBB game." I said then bit into my apple one more time and took off running for my room and then once inside my room turned on the wii."I completely rock at this game and its always worth playing after a hard school day with this boring idiots." I said then started humming the Title screen theme. I stared at the screen then decided to brawl regularly like I always do and picked my absolute favorite character Pit and put him in gold. "Today is going to be the day that I'll beat Marth and Ike in a free for all brawl on level 9 with no items on." I said and started my 50 attempts to beat the fire emblem heroes as usual. You see I really liked Pit because like other girls I thought he was hot and cute at the sametime. So after my 50th attempt to take them on I glanced at the clock and it read 10:30pm. _Holy crap! I've been playing brawl SSBB for about 4 hours straight! _I got up and cut the wii off then climbed into my bed feeling tired. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep only to have a really weird dream.

**I opened my eyes and saw I was standing on this land with three platforms around me. One was high above my head, one was to my left, and the third and last was to my right each floating by themselves. Then I looked upwards at the beautiful blue sky with clouds. "Where the heck am I?" I asked out loud then noticed something really strange. I looked down at myself and saw that my attire had changed from my school uniform that I fell asleep in. I was wearing a purple and black dress with dark purple heels to match. My hair was blue instead of purple and reached down past my hips."You are at the battlefield princess and you are here to learn of your mission." A male nearby said. I did a 360 and stared wide eyed at who my eyes landed on. "What mission and this cannot be real…" I said skeptically eyeing the male up and down. In front of me stood the one and only angel boy himself. "What are you doing here Pit?! I mean you're a video game character? I have to be dreaming." I asked in shock. "You're not a very good listener are you Kumi?" Pit asked then chuckled. **

**I blushed in embarrassment because the sound of his chuckle is so cute. "Anyways, you're majesty I'm here to tell you that you are the one we seek. You are our only hope left princess." Pit said "Wait what do you mean by we need your help?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, once you come with me you'll understand what I meant by we. But, mainly I need you to come to Skyworld with me." Pit said. "How can I help? I'm just a ordinary girl?" I said confused but a bit deflated. "Actually you are a Princess and you're brother is a prince. He's been searching endlessly for you and worried about you're well being." Pit said with a smile. I don't have a brother and how can I be a princess? I asked tilting my head as this all sunk in. "Hahahaha you ask a lot of questions. I like that about you." Pit said then laughed. "Anyways you don't belong here and you never did. I'm not sure how well you're going to take this Kumi but you were never supposed to be here." Pit said with seriousness. **_**I'm not supposed to be here? That might explain a lot of things in my life. **_**"He's been worrying about you since you mysteriously disappeared." Pit said.**

"**Ok, so you mean to tell me that my mom here isn't my real mom?" I asked him. "Well unfortunately that's the case. So will you returned to the smash world with me?" Pit asked holding his hand out to me. "Alright, I'll return to the sma…Wait a second smash world?! You mean like THE smash world?!" I shouted with surprise. "Yes, now wake up and we will leave." Pit said. **I woke up with a start and touched my face. "Wow, what a weird dream I saw Pit. Too bad it was just a dream." I sighed. "You going to get ready or not?" A male voice asked. "Huh? So you are real that's surprising." I said shocked. I got up and grabbed some personal possessions from my drawers throwing them into a pink backpack then lastly threw my journal inside. I went into my clothes drawer and pulled out some clothes and ran into my bathroom quickly changing into a short sleeved lavender and white dress, white leggings, and lavender shoes with a bow on them. I walked out and ran over to Pit with a smile. "So how are we getting there?" I asked.

"Just stay close to me and let me worry about that. Hope you're not afraid of heights." Pit said then grabbed me around the waist with one arm and held me firmly. I blushed at being in this position and closed my eyes as a bright light came from Pit's wings. I held tightly onto my pink duffle bag and looked down as we hovered off the ground and over to my open window where we floated upwards in the sky. My face was still tomato red because the blush from earlier still hadn't left my face and I looked up at Pit's face to notice he was blushing too. _So even the angel boy himself gets embarrassed sometimes. _"Are you really going to fly us there all by yourself?! I mean won't you're wings get tired?" I asked concerned. "Don't worry it's not that long of a flight, by the pace we're going we should be there in about 2 hours maybe sooner." Pit said as we flew higher and higher. I pouted feeling bad for making him carry me while flying for 2 hours straight then yawned. "You should take a rest whenever you feel tired, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything on my behalf." I said then rested my head comfortably against his shoulder. "It's no problem why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you when we arrive ok?" Pit said softly. I didn't respond because I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _She really is cute when she's asleep like this. _Pit thought.

**{** _Italics = Thoughts _** Bold = Dreams}**


	3. It Begins

Into A World I Never Knew Existed

**Author's Note: I do not Own Kid Icarius: Uprising or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I only own Kumi and the other Ocs in this story. **

Chapter 3: It begins…

I awoke to find myself in the comfort of a bed. I could tell I wasn't in my house anymore or in Pit's arms. I looked around observing the room and boy was it huge. The walls were made of bricks with the exception of two big windows. The floor was made of pure marble and it was a shiny white color along with the bricks on the wall. "Wow. This place sure is shiny and bright." I said looking around until my eyes landed on an object that was hanging off the top of the dresser across from the bed. So being the curious girl I am I went over to it and picked it up, it turned out to be a light purple & black, lacy, knee length dress that turned into a ribbon in the back. Next to the dress was a light purple hair ribbon, and lastly next to the dresser on the floor was black knee length lace up boots. So I grabbed the dress and other garments that were on the dresser and headed into the bathroom taking a shower. 45 minutes later, I came out the bathroom slipping the boots on and stared at my reflection in the mirror._ This dress now that I see it is very formal yet casual at the same time. But, why does it look familiar to me, like I've seen it before somewhere?_

"Now to figure out where I am and how to get out of here." I pondered aloud. "You just couldn't wait could you?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned around to face Angel boy once again in the same clothes I saw him in last. "Two questions where did you take us Pit? Also, what exactly am I expected to do?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow in his direction with my arms crossed. He chuckled softly then looked me in the eyes with a twinkle in his own. "Just relax you're in safe hands here in Skyworld and you've been invited to watch a match at the Stadium below us." Pit said then moved his arms behind his head in a casual position. "I'll be you're escort Princess Kumi and that dress was given to you by Lady Palutena." Pit said. _That was awful nice of her to give me this dress to wear. _"Alright but how do we get down to the stadium anyways?" I asked a little nervous. "First, we need to visit Lady Palutena because she wanted to meet you in person." Pit said casually then motioned me to follow him down a Hallway. As I followed Pit down the bare stone hallway, I couldn't help but register the fact that it wasn't made of white marble like the room I was just in.

We reached a room with a kind of dome thingy in the middle of the room. Inside the dome pedestal thingy was what looked like either a giant black marble or a giant raindrop? "Lady Palutena I've brought her as you have asked me to do." Pit said politely. I looked up in the direction he was talking and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. A lady with flowing green hair, a gold laurel crown, white Greek or roman stylish clothing, golden sandals, and a weird gold staff in her hand stood behind the dome pedestal thing looking at us both with a warm smile. _She seems harmless enough and with the way she looks I can't help but smile back. _"Princess Kumi it's a pleasure to meet you in person, I would love to talk more but we need to get straight to the point." She said with a serene voice hinted with urgency. I curtsied in her direction with a sweatdrop on the back of my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Palutena. Pit has told me that you requested to see me for some reason? I mean I honestly still don't understand why I am here in the first place. Also what's this whole thing about me being the chosen one?" I asked with burning curiosity. "I'm sorry but we are running short on time so I will explain this in the shortest of ways possible. While I maybe a Goddess, my domain is Skyworld. I cannot destroy or interfere with other worlds or domains, which is why I usually send Pit to do most of these things for me. But, I can sense a great evil is coming something that this world or any other has ever seen. You, my dear are the only one who can change the flow of events and outcome of the battle to come." Palutena said looking at me.

I backed down away from the stare I was getting from her and clenched my fist in anger. "No… I'm sorry but you have the wrong girl. This must be some crazy dream that I'm having especially considering I'm standing next to video game characters! I mean you can't just tell someone their whole life before this was an entire lie and plop them into another telling them they're the chosen one and a Princess at that!" I shouted angrily with tears. _I've had enough of this god forsaken dream already! _ "Kumi, I understand this maybe all hard to take in at once but it's all real. If you were dreaming you would have woken up in your own bed this morning instead of in Skyworld. I wouldn't be here giving you this talk right now if it wasn't real." Pit said kindly. I took a few breathes to stop the tears then wiped my face and looked up at the two of them. "You're journey will get hard at times but along the way you will find the truth and memories that you have been missing. In the meantime you will need a weapon I fear for future purposes." Lady Palutena said then nodded in Pit's direction. Pit walked over to me and placed a Silver necklace with a purple crystal heart attached to it around my neck. "When squeezed by you and you only the heart will disappear and a bow shall appear in its place. I wish you good luck and maybe someday we meet again on better circumstances." Lady Palutena said then waved as she turned translucent and disappeared completely.

Pit motioned for me to follow him to outside where we stood on the edge of a cloud and looked down. At the bottom I saw an open stadium of some sort the kind where football games and baseball games take place back home. "Alright, I'll ask again how do we get down there?" I asked more nervous then before. "Don't worry there is nothing to be afraid of. Just don't look down and you'll be fine." Pit said putting his hand into mine. We jumped off the cloud edge and I instantly tried with all my might to hold in a scream. Until, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a flash of blue blinding my eyes for a second. I looked up and blushed crimson because our faces were inches apart. _Well this is more embarrassing then falling asleep in his arms as he carried me to skyworld. _He looked down into my eyes and started laughing. "Hey, you feel ok? You're face is all red." He asked amused. "Y-yeah I'm fine down here. Just can't wait to land soon." I answered quietly. "You know when you blush it's a pretty cute look on you." Pit said casually. I blushed crimson and shut my eyes in a mannered to try and force the blush to go away quicker. "Well, I've seen you blush before Pit and it looks way better on you. You seem to blush more when a female seems to compliment you or when you're near one. Like say maybe The Goddess of Nature, Viridi?" I said playfully back then looked up at his face and fought the laughter down. His face was completely tomato red and he averted his eyes away from my own. I felt m feet touch down on the ground a few seconds later and him land on the ground. "We're outside the stadium, go ahead inside I'll see you after the fight. Also, Kumi be careful out there alright?" Pit said looking at me as he was about to take off again. "I will Pit and the same goes for you. Tell Lady Palutena I said thank you and that goes the same for you. See you later Pit." I said waving at him then walked inside as he flew off.

I walked inside the stadium and spotted the two people I never thought I'd see in person my whole life. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda sat in the crowded stadium next to each other watching the fight that was about to take place. I walked over to the two then gave a respectful bow to both her Highnesses. "Sorry for dropping in like this but my name is Kumi and I'm a Princess as well. It's a pleasure to meet you both and I know this might be sudden but have you to seen anyone who looks like me but a male?" I asked. "Hi, I'm Peach and she's Zelda. It's nice meeting you as well Kumi." Peach said to me sincerely. _Wow, she really is all Sugar, spice, and everything nice! I instantly have taken a liking to her and as for Zelda she seems way more reserved when it comes to real life._ "No we haven't seen anyone who looks like you. But, we'll keep an eye out." Zelda said with a small smile. "That's alright I'll find him sometime soon, for now let's enjoy the fight." I said and sat on the other side of Peach.

After the end of Kirby and Mario's fight Kirby was the victor and Mario had been turned into a trophy. Kirby went over to Mario's trophy and tapped the base and he suddenly came back to life. The three of us meaning Peach, Zelda, and I were clapping in victory of the fight we just witnessed, when suddenly a ship came flying over the stadium. The three of us looked at each other and nodded. We took off towards the field each in our own ways, Zelda teleported down onto the field, Peach user her umbrella to float down, and I simply jumped over the side then halfway across caught a boost from peach. As the ship flew over us little creatures dropped to the ground. They're eyes were bright yellow and they were green and black. "Alright, looks like it's time to show what I can do." I said and squeezed the heart on my necklace as it disappeared then in a flash of light a yellowish gold bow with heart shaped holes, a golden string, and heart shaped tip appeared in my hand. _Is this what I think it is? No way?! The Angel's Bow from Kid Icarius: Uprising is right here in my hand?! _I stared at the bow amazed then shook my head and pulled the string back as an lavender colored arrow appeared. I let the arrow loose and it hit a primid head on as it fell over then I rapid fired upon it. It dispersed into a small cloud of dust on the ground. After fighting several different kinds of primids, 2 robots came down and they opened up this weird bomb. I looked at the bomb and thought I've got to do something. It seems Mario beat me to it because he started running towards the bomb, however he suddenly got blasted out of the stadium. "Mario!" I yelled but he was already far gone. Suddenly a scream was heard from behind me then a loud earthshaking roar. I turned around to find Peach & Zelda in two cages that were being held by Petey Piranha. "Hang on we'll get you two out!" I shouted up to them and trained my bow on Zelda's cage. _Crap I already know when this over only one of them will be coming out of this untrophied. If I had to pick the smarter choice would be to free Zelda. _

Me and Kirby were attacking Zelda & Peach's cages to try and get them free. Eventually we defeated Petey Piranha and ended up freeing Zelda from her cage. Kirby & I made quite the team I'd say. Then out of nowhere Wario jumped down with this weird looking gun thing. He pointed it at Zelda and I first but then saw Peach and pointed it towards her. Then he shot her and she let out a small scream before she turned into a trophy. "Peach! Wario you fat jerk how dare you!" I shouted angered at him. Wario grabbed her trophy then grabbed a rope that was hanging over him that lead to the giant ship from earlier. So as we were running by I got a glimpse of the timer on the bomb. It seemed Kirby did too because he jumped on his warp star. Me and Zelda hung on the sides of the warp star. Then Kirby took off out the stadium. It seemed we made it out just in time because the bomb just exploded. This giant dark sphere started growing and consuming the stadium. _This is only the beginning…._

**That's all for this chapter hope you all liked it very much. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and out there. I'll try to update soon! So until next time please review or I won't be as inspired to update as often.**


End file.
